one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffy vs Meggy
Jeffy vs Meggy.png Jeffy vs Meggy (SML vs SMG4).png Jeffy vs Meggy OMM.jpg 1.Jeffy has future sense in Jeffy the Psychic. It's not confirmed if he lost it or not but this battle has no research. 2. Nerf bullets in the SML verse are shown to do some damage, just like Meggy's paint attacks. Description SML vs SMG4! Two iconic kids from popular YouTube Mario parody channels battle it out. Can Jeffy's nerf bullets, future sense and doodle summoning stand a chance against Meggy's paint weapons and tactical physique? Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Fight! Meggy strolled through the streets of Inkopolis, she'd remembered to meet up with the team to do some training for the upcoming splatfest. She was waiting for this moment to get prepared to achieve her dream and for someone else. She was however nervous that losing her squid ability would put her at a disadvantage but decided to hold it off until that situation came. She had plenty of time, so she could be the first one early or... Meggy: Huh? Meggy's head turned around as she saw a bullet bill on the ground, both of it's eyes were bruised black and it's mouth was full of nerf bullets. She saw some inklings sprawled unconscious around, seemingly had been caught in the crossfire of the incident. But what caught her attention the most was what had gone on, she saw an abandoned shop that had recently been awaiting refurbishment, a boy walked of the shop and got out the building. It was Jeffy. He was responsible for taking out the inklings and bullet bill. He had two nerf guns in diaper, as he was using it as a holster. Jeffy saw Meggy who was aiming her splatter at him. Meggy: Did you do this? Jeffy responded by looking at the pile of his knocked out victims and looking towards Meggy, he did this back and forth three times. Meggy didn't have all day, she tapped her foot for answers. Jeffy: Oh! You mean my eliminations! Yeah, they're mine. Shot them with 360 no-scope, would have done Boneless on them if I had the chance. Jeffy did the dance to show Meggy what he meant. Meggy paused. Meggy: So, you basically hurt those people and were planning to dancing on them? Meggy didn't approve of beating up innocent people and showboating on them, that's something that should be done to bad guys. Jeffy: It's called Fortnite, haven't you played it? That bullet never saw it coming, that butthole think he can steal my lunch money and call me names! Well, I totally owned him at this game of Fortnite. If taking out people and being the last one left could put end to this game, maybe Meggy could be the one to take the Victory Royale. Meggy: I shall challenge you then! Meggy poised her guns in her line of sight towards Jeffy. Meggy: The loser cleans up the mess! The latter's future sense picked up that Meggy would barrage him with a attack of ink bullets. Jeffy: Bring it! Jeffy aims his Nurf gun towards Meggy, ready for battle. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER. (no dice.) 60 Meggy starts shooting ink at Jeffy who starts shooting Nurf bullets back. They end up hitting each other until Meggy shoots Jeffy in the face, causing him to fall down. Jeffy: I need my Victory Royale! 50 Jeffy ran and started punching Meggy who blasted ink at him. Jeffy quickly dodges all of the ink splats until he's kicked back. Jeffy then starts charging and jumps towards Meggy. Meggy: Uh oh! Jeffy: YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Jeffy starts throwing punches at Meggy who starts punching back. Both continue punching each other until Jeffy gets his CatPiano and starts whacking Meggy who grabs it and then throws it as the CatPiano smashes into pieces. 40 Meggy: You really are a bad boy! Jeffy: YOU DESTROYED MY CATPIANO AND SAID JEFFY'S A BAD BOY?! Jeffy starts raging and starts kicking Meggy. He then grabs Meggy by the hair and tosses her into a wall. 30 Jeffy: NO ONE DESTROYS MY CATPIANO!!! Meggy uses her martial arts skills and starts attacking Jeffy who starts flying up and falls down. 20 Meggy charges at Jeffy who looks into the future with his psychic powers and sees Meggy knocking him out. He gets up and punches Meggy in the face before it's too late. Meggy: WHAT THE?! He then throws another punch at her. 10 Meggy collapses to the ground as Jeffy starts shooting her with his Nerf gun. He then ends the battle as he grabs out a rocket launcher. He blasts the rocket at Meggy who is sent towards a nearby parked truck where she crashes into as she gets knocked out. K O Jeffy: Yay! Jeffy won! I got the Victory Royale! Jeffy then starts doing Boneless as he celebrates his win. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JEFFY! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:Teenager vs Teenager Category:'Youtubers' themed One Minute Melees